L0ss
L0ss is the first episode of the three-part mini-series The Disconnect. Synopsis Chuck must retrieve a mysterious case from a wanted criminal, zombies attack a science facility, and archived footage from a missing blogger surface on the Internet. Plot The first story sees Chuck receiving a call from a girl named Nova, who calls Chuck in need of help. A drug lord named Ezekiel Russo had stolen a tin case that belonged to her. Chuck dons a green bomber jacket and a black mask and heads off. Elsewhere, Ezekiel Russo calls one of his dealers about the supplies, to which the drug dealer replies that they're loaded in a small storage unit. Before the drug dealer could open the storage unit, he is attacked by Chuck who knocks him out. Russo ends the call but is then caught off guard when the lights around him shut off. After turning the lights back on, Chuck attacks him from behind and the two begin to fight. Chuck knocks Russo down and brutally beats him up, retrieving the tin case in the process. The next day, Chuck meets up with Nova and returns the case to her. Nova asks what Chuck will do now knowing that all the big-time criminals including Russo are done for. Chuck replies that he'll take a short break from vigilantism. Chuck asks Nova about the contents inside the tin case to which she replies that it's a "family secret". The two part ways. The second story focuses on an event that occurs in a small science facility. A group of scientist experiment with cupcakes and fuse them with a chemical that contains a dangerous cordycep. After a man named Kenny takes a bit into one of the cupcakes, the virus kicks in and he eventually turns into a zombie, biting one of his fellow colleagues after being woken up from his zombie state. Eventually, the virus spreads as a group of survivors led by a girl named Krissy are now tasked to deal with these zombies. Krissy and another girl manage to survive the outbreak, killing a few zombies along the way. The final story revolves around a collection of clips that belonged to the vlogger turned runaway known as Spectra Helitoticity. The following clips include his school life, bowling with his friend Ai Akashi, and celebrating Ai's birthday through a chatroom. It is revealed at the end of the episode that Ai and her sister Nikushimi were murdered by an unknown killer. Spectra was to blame but charges were later dropped. Despite all that, Spectra ran away from home, never to be seen again. Before the episode ends, a piece of text quickly pops up before the episode ends, which read out "we know it was you orange kid." Cast Main Cast: * Chuck Moua as Chuck Connex * Logan Montgomery as Spectra Helioticity * Kristen McGuire as Krissy * Carson Frandsen as Nova Ember * Chloe Sewell as Ai Akashi * Taz Watzke as Ezikiel Russo 'Guest Cast: ' * Matthew Law as Drug Dealer * Monroe Karlin as Scientist 1 * Eli Kimerly as Scientist 2 * Hunter Olson as Victim Turned Zombie * Emma Honn as Bitten Girl * Kadi Barnaby as Katy * Jayln Burgess as Jayln * Dillon Ellermann as Kenny McGits * Dylan Domako as Dill Trivia * Every skit created by Chuck Moua on the channel Chuck's Universe before The Disconnect is no longer canon. Although some skits and vlogs were incorporated into the main continuity eventually. * The first physical appearance of Ai Akashi. Before then she was only mentioned by name. * This episode sets up the character Nova Ember for an upcoming project which will revolve around the contents that are contained inside the mysterious case. * Taz Waztke plays both drug lord Ezekiel Russo and Connex Initiative member Billy Austin. Despite being played by the same actor, they are not related in any way. * Kenny McGits is the only minor character that has a full name and backstory. * In canon, this is the first time Krissy was ever involved in any of the major story events occurring in the timeline. Because of this, the second story of episode one takes place in the past. * Watching the episode in subtitles reveals more story elements to the plot of the episode as well as the narrative of the web series. * Story Two could not of actually "happened" as many of the characters seem to be playing characters in a story within a story. Category:The Disconnect (Web Series) Category:Connex Initiative Universe Category:Canon Category:Media/Series